


Dear...My Burning Lady

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Another groan passed his lips followed by a chuckle. “My little lamb is all grown up.”Haruka giggled, her fingers stilling as she rubbed their noses together. “I had to catch on eventually,” she replied, leaning in to meet his waiting lips.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka
Kudos: 28





	Dear...My Burning Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Ren’s event on Shining Live is the cause of this, even though I have like 4 other erotica WiPs that I started first.
> 
> This is set vaguely after season 4.

Haruka moaned, hooking her leg higher on Ren’s shoulder. Her foot bumped into the back headrest, but she could hardly care when his tongue was driving her mad.

Over the Latin music station, Haruka could vaguely hear Ren’s tongue delving in and out of her, drawing more arousal with every teasing pass. Her cheeks burned scarlet, and the July heat had little to do with it.

“Ah!”

Her fingers tangled in his mussed hair as he circled back to her clit. “Ren!”

She knew he couldn’t be comfortable— she certainly wasn’t— coiled in the backseat between her thighs, but she needed him so much. Their eyes met when his nose poked out from her soft red curls.

He answered her moans with another smooth flick of his tongue, this time to her clit.

“Please,” she begged, guiding his head even as his tongue flicked and teased the bundle of nerves. “Fa-ah! Faster!”

He chuckled, and she could see the smile in the twinkle of his eyes. Without wasting any time, Ren hefted her hips higher and slipped his lips around her clit.

Haruka whined, gasping as that amazing tongue of his swept back and forth. He seemed to be tracing characters with the tip of his tongue, but Haruka couldn’t make out anything other than the building pleasure boiling in the the pit of her stomach.

Her shoulders stuck to the leather, and she covered her mouth with a hand, biting the side to quiet herself out of habit, though they were miles away from the city.

Gods above. She hadn’t realized how much she missed this. 

The secrecy and hiding involved in their relationship was never something she enjoyed, but being with Ren... “Oh!” She pulled at his hair even as her eyes squeezed shut. “I can’t- I’m close!”

Spurred on, Ren ignored that fact that his left leg was falling asleep and focused on pushing Haruka over that edge. He lowered his head, rubbing his nose to her clit as his tongue went straight for her weak spot.

Her fingers pulled tighter on his hair, but he loved the hint of pain when she was so far gone that she couldn’t hold back.

Over and over he ran his tongue across the spot that had her seeing stars and trembling like a kitten.

“Ah!” In moments, she gasped, her back arching, and her legs wrapping around his shoulders. A breathy moan passed her lips as she trembled and held his strawberry locks firmly between her soft, sticky thighs.

Ren slowed his tongue to a caress as he teased her down from that high. If he happened to lap up her sweet juices at the same time, all the better.

When she gently pushed him away to catch her breath, he laughed and pressed a kiss to the hickey on her thigh. 

He stretched against the back passenger door, letting Haruka slip her legs off his shoulders to settle them, folded, in his lap.

“Was it my imagination, or were you faster than usual, today?” he teased, licking his lips. His fingers danced over the jut of her hip bones, just on the edge of tickling.

Haruka squeaked and swatted his leg, though she failed to completely hide her smile behind her other hand.

When she had caught her breath, she took the hand Ren offered to pull herself upright. 

Her thighs squeaked against the leather when she slid over to him. She climbed, naked from the waist down, into his lap and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ren’s eyes drifted closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Haruka held his chin and led the kiss, tasting her own arousal on his tongue.

She ground down on his tented crotch, drawing a hushed moan from his throat. 

“Your turn,” she murmured when they parted for air.

Ren gulped as she popped the few buttons on his shirt that remained. Her hands were just a little clammy when she trailed them up his abs and teased his hardening nipples.

Another groan passed his lips followed by a chuckle. “My little lamb is all grown up.”

Haruka giggled, her fingers stilling as she rubbed their noses together. “I had to catch on eventually,” she replied, leaning in to meet his waiting lips.

When she flicked his nipples, he startled, breaking the kiss. “Hah...”

More giggles left her lips as she kissed her way down his chest. She ran her tongue over each nub just for a teasing moment before moving closer to her target.

Her fingers continued to tease the hardened nubs just until her lips were above the tawny patch of hair disappearing into his pants.

Ren bit his lip and let his eyes drift closed as she undid the button and tugged down the zipper. It was only seconds until she had pulled down his boxers and bunched them up with his pants.

His erection twitched, and he groaned as she wrapped a hand around the base. “Fuck.”

“Language.”

“Hot damn,” he shot back, cracking open an eye to grin.

Haruka frowned. She squeezed the smooth, warm skin, and he gasped, jerking into her scolding touch. She was getting more comfortable each time they did this. He couldn’t wait until the day they had an actual bedroom to experiment in.

Ren moaned when she knelt on the backseat and lowered her head to his aching erection. Her lips were so soft, wrapped around the tip. 

Now it was her tongue driving him mad with teasing little swipes. 

His hand settled in her hair, not pulling, not leading, only grounded in the moment. Grounded in the intimate, stifling heat of the afternoon.

Her hand followed the rhythm of her mouth as she bobbed. 

Ren let his head tip back, pressing his cheek to the scorching window and burning her touch into his memory.

Up and down. The leather groaned under her elbows, but the Latin pop was louder. 

Her tongue traced a vein from base to tip and Ren shuddered, patting her head. “Lady...”

He let himself revel in her touch for another minute before intertwining his fingers with the hand wrapped around his shaft.

Haruka looked up at him, her honey eyes dripping with a question he was eager to answer. 

“I need you,” Ren whispered, cupping her chin with his free hand. “Please.”

Haruka leaned back on her heels and licked her lips. “I’m ready.”

They played musical chairs as Ren slid his jeans down to his knees and Haruka dug a condom out of the box her purse. 

After some rearranging, Ren settled in the middle seat with Haruka kneeling over his lap as she rolled the condom onto him.

Her cheeks were flushed. “Slow today,” she murmured, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear. 

“I want to savor you,” Ren agreed, rubbing his thumbs at her waist.

She shifted, and the tip brushed her clit first, sending shivers down two spines. 

Ren held her steady as she lined them up and sank onto his lap, stretching to accommodate his length. 

“Hah,” she panted when their hips were flush. 

Ren kissed her forehead and waited for her to make the first move. “My Lady. My beautiful, burning lady.”

Haruka leaned up to meet his lips as she raised her hips. 

Ren moaned into her mouth when she sank back down.

Together, they settled into a rhythm. Not as fast as usual, but just as spine-tinglingly good. 

Each burning breath was a small infinity. Each moan a small, merciful death. The roll of his hips up. The press of her hips down. 

Ren thrust a little rougher, tempering his patience.

Haruka cried out. Her back arched, pushing her hard nipples against his chest as he rocked up into her.

Even with the AC on full-blast, the summer sun was merciless in the parked car.

Ren stroked her sweat-dampened hair as she shivered and wound her arms tighter around his neck.

Everything was sticky. His bare skin clung to the leather of the backseat. His bunched up jeans were wrapped tighter than Haruka around his thighs.

He groaned as she shifted her knees on the cream-colored leather to either side of him. The foil of the condom wrapper crinkled under her weight, though neither of them could hear it over their moans and the stereo.

“Ren!” His name was a gasp on her bruised lips when she bounced her hips in time with his smooth thrusts. He kept one hand near her head to cushion it against the car’s roof should she go too high.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned under his breath. How long had it been since they’d last gotten time to do more than foreplay? He had missed this.

His hand was a brand on her hip. His fingertips danced like flame, light and teasing in contrast with the steadiness of his thrusts.

Her head tipped back as a moan shuddered through her body. “Ahhh.”

Ren kissed the column of her throat. Her sweat was salty and sweet on his tongue. “My beautiful lady.” His voice was reverent as he looked up at her flushed face. 

Haruka cracked one eye open. She was glowing like an ember in the afternoon light. Ren loved her. Ren needed her. Ren adored everything about her.

Her chest heaved, and her wrinkled blouse slid further off her shoulders. The white cloth had long ago become damp as they moved.

She cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up to meet her desperate lips. The kiss was much faster than their hips as Haruka sucked his tongue into her mouth.

He followed her with a helpless sort of devotion. His heart swelled, and his thighs burned from holding back.

As much as they longed to go faster, to give in to the aching need, they instead kept the pace of their hips slow. They knew they had to savor this time. To savor the feeling of being joined so intimately, even as the sun kissed their skin and sweat squeaked with every move.

Still, they were only human.

All too soon, Ren felt his orgasm building. “Haruka,” he groaned, squeezing her soft rear. “I’m getting close.”

“Touch me,” she begged into his neck. “I’m not far.”

One hand slipped between them, quickly finding her clit.

“Come for me,” he pleaded, trying to hold out for her. “I’m so close.”

Haruka whined, an angel in his arms. Her back arched, and he could feel her walls bearing down on him. Everything was too hot, too much. 

Her lips were on his, and he was done for. 

He came with a long moan, his fingers bringing Haruka over the edge moments later. She gasped, holding his shoulders tight until the shuddering subsided and the afterglow swept in.

They smiled as their foreheads bumped together.

For a long moment, the only sound was their mingled, heavy breaths, and the radio. Ren cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking the soft, damp skin.

“I love you,” Haruka whispered into the space between their lips. Her eyes were as soft as warm clay.

Ren stole a kiss, smiling against her lips. “I love you, too.” He tucked a stand of rosy hair behind her ear and kissed her again. “My dear lady.”

Haruka leaned against his chest, catching her breath against his shoulder.

They would have to re-dress soon. They would have to head back soon. But for now, it was just them, the Latin music, and the hot July sun. 

Ren wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
